51 coisas que nunca vão acontecer
by Juru
Summary: Porque simplesmente tem coisas que so acontecem nas nossas cabecas. ...::::Presente de aniversario para a minha amiga do coracão Bruna Bruh Cullen::::...


N/A: Um presente de aniversario no melhor estilo Juru de ser, os 11 primeiros sao da aniversariante, os outros são para a nossa diversão. Então vamos nessa.

* * *

1.

**Bella:** (olhando as malas do Edward) Aonde você vai?

**Edward:** Eu não agüento mais.

**Bella:** O que?

**Edward:** Você.

**Bella:** (boca aberta) O que eu fiz? Eu posso mudar, se você me falar.

**Edward:** Tem outra pessoa.

**Bella:** Quem?

**Edward:** A minha verdadeira paixão.

**Bella:** É a Bruna, não é?

**Edward:** Desculpa, tenho que ir (Pega as malas e sai pela porta)

* * *

2.

**Bella:** (Na calada da noite, no quarto da Bruna) Você dorme, porque não sabe o que te espera.

**Edward:** O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Bruna:** (Acorda assustada e olha os dois vampiros dentro do seu quarto)

**Bella:** Eu não acredito que você me trocou por ela.

**Edward:** (Senta na cama e passa o braço nos ombros da Bruna) A Bruna é o meu verdadeiro amor.

**Bruna:** (Ainda assustada) Eu sou?

**Edward:** (Segura o seu queixo) Claro que sim, meu amor.

**Bella:** Quer saber? Vocês se merecem.

Bella pula a janela e deixa os dois se olhando apaixonados.

* * *

3.

**Edward:** Obrigado por fazer isso.

**Jane:** (Sorrindo) Imagina, vai ser um prazer.

**Bruna:** (Com as mãos na cintura) Eu posso opinar?

**Edward:** (Passa a mão no rosto dela) É para a sua segurança.

**Jane:** Nós seremos grandes amigas.

**Bruna:** (Com medo do sorriso da Jane)

* * *

4.

**Bruna:** (Empurra o Edward) Espaço, eu preciso de espaço.

**Edward:** (Triste) Você não me quer mais aqui?

**Bruna:** Não é isso, é que você mal me deixa ir ao banheiro sozinha.

**Edward:** Desculpa, é que eu te amo.

**Bruna:** Eu também te amo, mas espaço, preciso de espaço.

**Edward:** (Se move dois centímetros) Está bom?

**Bruna:** (Bufa cansada) Pelo visto é o melhor que vou conseguir.

* * *

5.

**Alice:** (Pulando animada) Eu nem acredito que ganhei mais uma irmã.

**Bruna:** Eu gosto dessa loja. Vamos entrar?

**Alice:** (Pulando ainda mais) Que ainda gosta de compras, isso é o paraíso.

**Bruna:** Concentra, Alice. Preciso achar um presente para o Edward.

**Alice:** (Vê o futuro) Você não vai achar nessa loja.

**Bruna:** Como você é útil, mas eu vou experimentar essa blusa, adorei.

**Alice:** (Vê o futuro) Vai ficar linda, pode comprar sem experimentar.

**Bruna:** Você é muito útil.

* * *

6.

**Bruna:** (Entra no quarto pisando nas pontas dos pés e pega a pequena criança que está dormindo)

**Nessie:** (Coça os olhos) Quem é você?

**Bruna:** Eu vou te levar para passear.

**Nessie:** Adoro passear.

**Bruna:** Então fica quietinha e vamos.

* * *

7.

**Rosalie:** (Entra no quarto com uma caixa de plástico) Vamos fazer as unhas?

**Bruna:** (Com a boca aberta) Você quer fazer as minhas unhas?

**Rosalie:** Claro que sim. Eu simplesmente adoro você.

**Bruna:** (Olha com medo) Adora?

**Rosalie:** (Pega a sua mão direita) Claro que sim, agora fica paradinha para eu não arrancar nenhum bife.

**Bruna:** (Paralisada, sequer respirando)

* * *

8.

**Carlisle:** Bruna, advinha.

**Bruna:** (Com medo) O que?

**Carlisle:** É pra você adivinhar, bobinha.

**Bruna:** (Com mais medo) Não sei.

**Carlisle:** (Gargalha ainda mais estranho) Tudo bem eu digo. Eu vou te levar para Volterra.

**Bruna:** Onde os vampiros, que odeiam humanos, moram?

**Carlisle:** Não seja boba, eles são ótimos, você vai se divertir muito.

* * *

9.

**Jacob:** (Com olhar de adoração) Quem é você?

**Bruna:** (Olhando assustada) Bruna, você é o Jacob, certo?

**Jacob:** Eu sou o que você quiser que eu seja.

**Bruna:** (Quase vomitando) Eu quero que você seja história, desaparece pulguento.

* * *

10.

**Edward:** (Com muita raiva) Com ela não, sarnento.

**Jacob:** Você sabe que eu não escolho essas coisas.

**Edward:** Quando eu arrancar a sua cabeça você não vai fazer mais nada.

**Jacob:** A Bruna vai ser minha.

**Edward:** Ela já é minha.

**Jacob:** Até parece que ela vai te escolher.

**Bruna:** Já escolhi, se toca Jacob.

**Jacob:** (Com a cara triste) Bruninha, você não sabe o que está falando.

**Bruna:** (Vermelha de raiva) NÃO. ME. CHAMA. DE. BRUNINHA.

**Jacob:** (Com as mãos levantadas em sinal de rendição) Calma linda.

**Bruna:** Edward, pode acabar com ele.

**Edward:** (Sorriso de satisfação) Com prazer, meu amor.

* * *

11.

**Edward**: Façam silêncio que elas já vão chegar.

**Bruna:** (Entrando na casa com a Alice) Adorei essa blusa, vou usar com aquela saia preta. Porque está tão escuro aqui?

Alice acende a luz.

**Todos: **SURPRESA.

**Bruna**: (Emocionada) Vocês fizeram uma festa pra mim?

**Todos**: Parabéns, pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida.

**Edward:** Para Bruna nada.

**Todos:** Tudoooo

**Edward:** Então como é que é.

**Todos:** É pique é pique, é hora é hora, rá tim bum. Bruna Bruna.

**Edward:** Parabéns, linda.

**Bruna:** (Emocionada) Obrigada.

* * *

12.

**Esme:** O que é isso? (Apontando para a bolsa de sangue)

**Carlisle:** Isso. Só um pouquinho de sangue.

**Esme:** (Mãos na cintura) O que você vai fazer com isso?

**Carlisle:** Só pra variar um pouco.

**Esme:** (Olhando como se ele fosse retardado) Nós não bebemos sangue humano.

**Carlisle:** Como eu disse, só pra variar um pouco.

* * *

13.

**Alice:** (Segurando os pulsos da Bella) Não ou deixar você fazer isso.

**Bella:** Me solta, Alice.

**Alice: **Você não pode fazer isso.

**Bella: **(Consegue se soltar e risca o fósforo) Adeus, cabana.

**Alice: **(Olhando com tristeza a pequena casa queimar) Pelo menos você esvaziou o closet?

**Bella:** (Nega com a cabeça)

**Alice: **(Total desespero) Nã

* * *

14.

**Bella: **Você queria conversar comigo?

**Charlie: **(Desconfortável) Eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

**Bella: **Claro.

**Charlie:** Eu estou me sentindo um pouco deslocado.

**Bella: **Como assim?

**Charlie: **É lobisomem pra cá, vampiros pra lá.

**Bella: **Qual é o seu ponto, exatamente?

**Charlie: **Euqueroserumvampiro.

**Bella: **(Chocada) Você...

**Charlie: **Porque lobisomem eu sei que não dá pra ser. Então o que me diz?

**Bella: **(Mais chocada)

* * *

15.

**Carlisle:** (Entra apressado na sala) Ela está machucada?

**Jacob:** Era uma brincadeira e acabou quebrando a perna.

**Leah:** (Hipnotizada).

**Carlisle:** (Estranhando a maneira como ela olha pra ele) Você está bem, Leah?

**Edward:** (Lendo o pensamento) Não, ela acabou de ter uma impressão.

**Carlisle:** (Chocado) Em mim?

**Edward:** (Confirma com a cabeça)

* * *

16.

**Esme:** (Olhar mortal) Nem pense nisso.

**Leah:** (Debochada) Você realmente acha que ele prefere você?

**Esme:** (Olhar mais mortal) Ele prefere.

**Leah:** (Mais debochada) Então vem pegar.

As duas se atracam e rolam no chão.

* * *

17.

**Jasper:** O que você está vestindo?

**Alice:** (Segura as mãos muito calmamente) Eu estou buscando a minha paz de espírito.

**Jasper:** Ok, quem é você e o que você fez com a minha mulher?

**Alice:** Eu acho que você só precisa relaxar em pouco, assim como eu.

**Jasper:** Você virou hippie, ou alguma coisa assim?

**Alice:** É só uma maneira de viver.

**Jasper:** (Sai do quarto) Você está me assustando.

* * *

18.

**Rosalie:** Jasper uma pergunta. Quantas loiras são necessárias para trocar uma lâmpada?

**Edward:** Isso é uma piada?

**Jasper:** De loira?

**Rosalie:** (Irritada) Responde logo.

**Jasper:** Não sei.

**Rosalie:** Duas.

**Jasper:** Porque duas?

**Rosalie:** (Se acaba de rir) Uma pra segurar a Coca-Zero e a outra pra gritar "Papai".

* * *

19.

**Jasper:** (Suspiro longo)

**Alice:** (Olha brava) Nem diga o que está pensado em dizer.

**Jasper:** Pelo menos a Maria toma banho.

**Alice:** É a minha nova filosofia de vida, se você me amasse de verdade, me apoiaria.

**Jasper:** Eu estou tentando, mas agora com você cheirando assim, a minha vida com a Maria não parece tão ruim.

* * *

20.

**Jasper:** (Entra desviando das caixas) Vai reformular o guarda roupa, de novo?

**Alice:** (Joga um monte de roupas dentro de uma das caixas) Não.

**Jasper:** Então porque está colocando todas as suas roupas em caixas?

**Alice:** (Joga mais uma braçada de roupas dentro de outra caixa) Fica mais fácil para a Cruz Vermelha levar.

**Jasper:** Se você não vai reformar o guarda roupa, porque está doando todas as suas roupas?

**Alice:** Eu percebi, que não preciso de tudo isso pra ser feliz. Eu ficar só com as minhas roupas do corpo.

**Jasper:** (Sai do quarto) Vou ligar pra Maria.

* * *

21.

**Rosalie:** Você está com fome?

**Jacob:** (Olha por cima do ombro) Eu?

**Rosalie:** Aposto que está com fome, você está sempre com fome.

**Jacob:** (Desconfiado) Eu poderia comer alguma coisa.

**Rosalie:** (Pula do sofá e bate palma animada) Ótimo, tem essa receita que estou doida pra fazer.

**Jacob:** (Assustado) Eu vou poder comer isso?

**Edward:** Com certeza.

* * *

22.

**Esme:** O que é isso?

**Sam:** (Arrastando uma casa de cachorro) Uma casa.

**Esme:** Isso já tinha notado, mas porque você está colocando ela no meu quintal?

**Sam:** (Joga os ombros) Para eu dormir, odeio dormir no relento.

**Esme:** (Confusa) E você vai dormir no meu quintal porque?

**Sam:** Só uma segurança a mais.

**Esme:** (Entra na casa) ARRUMAMOS UM CÃO DE GUARDA.

* * *

23.

**Aro:** (Olhando o teto da sala) Estava pensando.

**Jane:** (Cochicha para Alec) Medo.

**Aro:** Nós deveríamos mudar.

**Marcus:** Eu gosto de Volterra, porque nós mudaríamos?

**Aro:** (Bufa irritado) Não mudar de lugar, mas de visual. Nossas roupas são tão século passado.

**Alec:** (Cochicha para Jane) Porque elas são do século passado.

**Marcus:** O que você sugere?

**Aro:** (Abre os braços se sentindo um deus) Roxo.

**Jane:** Já usamos roxo.

**Aro:** Não esse roxo Transilvânia. Estava pensando no roxo como aquela modelo está usando na capa da Vogue de novembro.

**Caius:** (Animado) Fabuloso.

* * *

24.

**Rosalie:** Vira lobo?

**Leah:** Pra quê?

**Rosalie:** É que ontem quando você está transformada, eu percebi alguns nós nos seus pelos. Queria escovar eles pra você.

**Leah:** (Confusa) Você pirou de vez?

**Rosalie:** (Junta as mãos em sinal de suplica) Por favor, por favor, por favor.

* * *

25.

**Emmett:** (Desce as escadas bravo) SAI DO MEU PÉ.

**Rosalie:** (Correndo atrás) Volta aqui, amorzinho.

**Emmett:** JÁ TE FALEI PRA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ.

**Rosalie:** Mas eu te amo.

**Emmett:** (Sai pela porta) ME DEIXA EM PAZ.

**Bella:** O que aconteceu?

**Rosalie:** (Fazendo beicinho) Eu só perguntei se ele queria fazer amor.

* * *

26.

**Esme:** O que você está fazendo, Alice?

**Alice:** Uma horta.

**Esme:** Para que você está fazendo uma horta, Alice?

**Alice:** Pra gente sempre ter alimentos frascos e sem agrotóxicos.

**Esme:** Para que você quer alimentos frescos e sem agrotóxicos, Alice?

**Alice:** (Joga os ombros) Pra comer.

**Esme:** Você é vampira, Alice. Bebe sangue, vegetariano é só uma metáfora.

**Alice:** Sabe, essa coisa de matar animais não combina com a minha nova filosofia.

**Esme:** (Entra em casa) Minha família enlouqueceu.

* * *

27.

**Nessie:** (Olhando pela janela da cozinha) Vovó!!!

**Esme:** Alguém problema.

**Nessie:** O riacho secou.

**Esme:** Também não chove a mais de dois meses.

**Nessie:** Eu não gosto da chuva, mas agora ela faz falta.

* * *

28.

**Nessie:**

**Edward:** (Assutado) O que foi?

**Nessie:** (Aponta para a testa em desespero) O que é isso?

**Edward:** Uma espinha.

**Nessie:** Eu tenho uma espinha?

**Edward:** (Confirma com a cabeça) Bem vinda à adolescência.

**Nessie:** (Surtando) Mas eu sou perfeita, não posso ter uma espinha. Não gosto da adolescência.

**Edward:** Experimenta viver preso nela pela eternidade.

* * *

29.

**Alice:** Você vai caçar?

**Edward:** Estou indo agora.

**Alice:** (Entrega um folheto) Porque você não dá uma lida nisso? Ele fala da importância de preservar as espécies do nosso eco sistema.

**Edward:** (A olha como se tivesse enlouquecido) PETA?

**Alice:** (Sorrindo) People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (Pessoas pelo tratamento ético dos animais). Nós estamos lutando para que os animais sejam tratados como eles merecem.

**Edward:** (Com o queixo caído).

**Alice:** Apóie a nossa causa, junte-se a nós, proteja os animais.

**Edward:** (Devolve o panfleto) Você. É. Um. Vampiro. Que. Bebe. Sangue.

**Alice:** Eu sei que a sociedade capitalista nós faz sentir assim, mas você tem que ser mais forte.

**Edward:** Eu não dou a mínima para a sociedade capitalista, vou caçar.

**Alice:** Não faça isso com você mesmo.

**Edward:** (Grita antes de sair) ELA ENLOUQUECEU DE VEZ.

* * *

30.

**Aro:** Eu te amo.

Todos se olham se entender.

**Aro:** Você me ama?

**Demitri:** (Olha todos) Você está falando comigo?

**Aro:** (Sorrindo) Com quem mais seria?

**Jane:** (Chocada) Ele enlouqueceu.

**Aro:** O amor nos torna loucos.

**Jane:** Não, tenho pela certeza que é loucura mesmo.

* * *

31.

**Aro:** (Bufa irritado) Cansei de vocês.

**Marcus:** Como é que é?

**Aro:** (Bate o pé irritado) Quero todo mundo fora.

**Caius:** Fora da onde?

**Aro:** Agora, todos vocês, fora do meu castelo, fora da minha cidade.

**Jane:** Você está bem?

**Aro:** (Bate os pés igual uma criança mimada) Eu disse agora, cansei de vocês.

**Jane:** Agora é oficial, ele enlouqueceu.

* * *

32.

**Billy:** O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

**Carlisle:** Estamos nos mudando para La Push.

**Billy:** (Olha confuso) Porque?

**Esme:** Com a Nessie aqui a tempo todo, ou o Jacob lá em casa com o Seth e a Leah, achamos que seria mais prático se nós mudássemos pra cá.

**Billy:** Acho que eles não vão caber todos em casa.

**Jacob:** Talvez se a gente deixar o Emmett do lado de fora.

* * *

33.

**Bella:** Jake, eu quero te contar uma coisa.

**Jacob:** O que?

**Bella:** Eu te amo.

**Jacob:** Eu também te amo.

**Bella:** Você não entendeu. Eu realmente te amo.

**Jacob:** Porque isso agora?

**Bella:** Eu não agüento mais te ver com a Renesmee. Ela não te merece.

**Jacob:** E o Edward?

**Bella:** (Joga a mão) Eu vou me separar dele.

**Jacob:** Essa família enlouqueceu.

* * *

34.

**Emmett:** (Animado) Gostei da fantasia.

**Rosalie:** (Séria) Não é fantasia.

**Emmett:** Então porque você está vestida de freira?

**Rosalie:** Porque decidi me tornar uma.

* * *

35.

**Bella:** Alice, quero uma transformação.

**Alice:** (Sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas) Que ótimo você vai se juntar a mim.

**Bella:** Não, eu quero uma transformação de visual. Vamos fazer compras?

**Alice:** Bella, meu anjo. A minha filosofia não combina mais com esse tipo de coisa.

**Bella:** (Sai do quarto) JASPER, NÃO FUNCIONOU.

* * *

36.

**Televisão:** ... Feliz eu tô de bem/ Com a vida vem amor... / Vem...deixa o meu samba e levar, / Vem nessa pra gente brincar, / Pra embalar a multidão. / Sai pra lá solidão! / Vem Vem Vem ! / Vem...pra ser feliz. / Eu tô no ar tô Globeleza. / Eu tô que tô legal! ...

**Jasper:** (Olhando a tv) Esse não é o Laurent?

**Edward:** Parece que sim.

**Jacob:** Mas ele morreu.

**Edward:** E ressuscitou como a Globeleza.

* * *

37.

**Carlisle:** (Folhando uma revista de medicina) Eu não nasci gay / A culpa é do meu pai / Que contratou com tal de Wilson / Pra ser seu capataz.

**Todos:** (Olhando pra ele chocados)

**Carlisle:** (Percebe que está sendo observado) O que foi?

**Esme:** Essa musica...

**Carlisle:** (Levanta do sofá e vai para as escadas) Me deixem em paz.

**Jacob:** O bofe se irritou.

**Esme:** Minha família enlouqueceu.

**Carlisle:** (No escritório) Eu vi o bofe tomar banho / E o tamanho da sua mala / Era demais / Alem de lindo / Era demais.

* * *

38.

**Alec:** Quem é essa?

**Jane:** (Sorrindo) Mônica. Diz "oi", Mônica.

**Mônica:** Oi.

**Alec:** Ela é a próxima refeição?

**Jane:** (Gargalha) Claro que não, bobinho. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Estamos indo para Roma agora mesmo, fazer umas comprinhas. Então tchauzinho. Diz "tchau", Mônica.

**Mônica:** Tchau.

* * *

39.

**Felix:** Não agüento mais.

**Demitri:** O que?

**Felix:** (Voz fina) Eu sou uma mocinha indefesa, apaixonada pelo meu ursinho de dormir.

**Demitri:** (Assustado) Tenho até medo de perguntar, mas quem é o seu "ursinho de dormir"?

**Felix:** (Suspira) Emmett, claro.

* * *

40.

**Esme:** Eu odeio você.

**Nessie:** (Com lágrimas nos olhos) Porque?

**Esme:** Você é tão adorável e querida. Então decidi que odeio você.

**Nessie:** (Chorando) Mas vovó.

**Esme:** (Cara de nojo) Não sou sua avó e eu odeio você.

* * *

41.

**Clarie:** Eu sou a princesa dos lobisomens.

**Nessie:** Não é, não.

**Clarie:** (Mostra a língua) Sou sim.

**Nessie:** Eu que sou.

**Clarie:** Sou eu.

**Nessie:** Eu.

**Clarie:** Eu.

**Nessie:** Sou eu um milhão de vezes. Ganhei.

**Clarie:** (Chorando) Não ganhou, não.

**Nessie:** Ganhei sim, e alem do mais eu sou mais bonita que você.

**Clarie:** Não é, não.

**Nessie:** Sou sim.

**Clarie:** Eu também sou bonita.

**Nessie:** Não mais que eu.

**Clarie:** Sou sim.

**Nessie:** Não é, não.

**Jacob:** (Suspira cansado) Quanto tempo elas estão nessa.

**Quil:** (Também suspira) Meia hora.

* * *

42.

**Rosalie:** (Parada na frente de todos) Eu chamei todos aqui porque tenho uma revelação pra fazer.

**Carlisle:** Você vai contar?

**Rosalie:** Eu tenho.

**Bella:** O que?

**Rosalie:** Eu sou um travesti.

**Emmett:** (Confirma com a cabeça, quando todos olham pra ele) É verdade.

**Edward:** (Chocado) Eu não sabia.

**Rosalie:** (Respira aliviada) Me sinto tão melhor, agora que todos já sabem.

* * *

43.

**Carlisle:** Atenção! Eu estou indo embora.

**Bella:** Porque?

**Carlisle:** Foi bom enquanto durou, mas vocês estão começando a me dar nos nervos.

**Esme:** Mas e eu?

**Carlisle:** Você vive dizendo que é a mãe dessa cambada. Então cuide dos seus filhos.

**Edward:** (Lágrimas nos olhos) Papai, você está nós deixando?

**Carlisle:** (Cara de nojo) Sou muito jovem pra ser seu pai. E sim estou indo nessa. Então tchau e até nunca mais.

* * *

44.

**Seth:** (Irritado) Quando você vai contar pra todo mundo?

**Jacob:** Nunca.

**Seth:** (Chocado) Porque não?

**Jacob:** Porque isso nunca aconteceu.

**Seth:** (Chorando) Eu pensei que era amor.

**Jacob:** (Gira os olhos) Definitivamente não era.

* * *

45.

**Emmett:** (Coloca a mão na frente da boca) Você tem 3 dias.

**Bella:** (Grita de dor)

**Emmett:** Você tem 3 dias.

**Bella:** (Mais um grito) Dói tanto, faz a dor parar.

**Emmett:** (Ainda com a mão na boca) Só depois de 3 dias quando você está morta.

**Edward:** O que você está fazendo?

**Emmett:** Só tentando deixar essa coisa de transformação um pouco mais animada. (Coloca a mão na boca mais uma vez) Eu sou a Samara.

**Edward:** Sai daqui, Emmett.

* * *

46.

**Nessie:** (Tampa o nariz com dois dedos) Você fede.

**Jacob:** (Cheira o próprio braço) Não acho.

**Nessie:** (Se afasta ainda tampando o nariz) Acredite em mim, você fede.

* * *

47.

**Nessie:** (Apavorada)

**Bella:** O que foi, filha?

**Nessie:** Fica longe de mim.

**Edward:** O que está acontecendo, filha?

**Nessie:** Fiquem todos longe de mim. Jake deixa eles longe de mim.

**Jasper:** Você está com medo de nós.

**Nessie:** (Esconde atrás do Jacob) Eu tenho medo de vampiros.

**Edward:** Desde quando?

**Nessie:** Desde agora. Fiquem longe.

* * *

48.

**Bella:** (Coça o braço)

**Edward:** O que foi?

**Bella:** Eu acho que tenho uma alergia.

**Edward:** Você é vampira, não pode ter alergia.

**Bella:** (Coça o pescoço) Então é alergia de sangue de bicho.

**Edward:** Isso é loucura.

**Bella:** (Coça a perna) Loucura é essa coceira.

* * *

49.

**Juru:** (Sobe as escadas) Eu já falei não.

**Gabih:** (Segue fazendo sinal de suplica) Por favor.

**Juru:** Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? Não, não, não.

**Gabih:** Por favor, por favor, por favor.

**Juru:** NÃO ( Bate a porta do quarto)

* * *

50.

**Juru:** (Acorda com o barulho do teclado) O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? E ainda por cima, mexendo no meu computador.

**Gabih:** Eu quero muito estar nessa fic. Porque só a Bruna pode?

**Juru:** (Irritada) Porque é aniversário dela, e essa é a sua fic de aniversário.

**Gabih:** (Cruza os braços em cima do peito) Não é justo.

**Juru:** SAI DO MEU QUARTO, AGORA.

**Gabih:** (Sai batendo o pé) Não é justo.

* * *

51.

**Juru:** Você acha que ela vai gostar?

**Gabih:** Vai adorar.

**Juru:** Acho que poderíamos dizer alguma coisa legal.

**Gibih:** Que tal. "Parabéns, você está mais velha"?

**Juru:** Eu disse alguma coisa legal, e isso não é legal.

**Gabih:** Então o que você sugere?

**Juru:** Parabéns Bruna, amamos você.

**Gabih:** Meio cafona, mas eu gostei.

**Juru: **Então vamos falar juntas. No três. 1. 2. 3.

**Juru e Gabih:** PARABENS BRUNA, AMAMOS VOCÊ.

**Juru:** Acho que ficou bom.

**Gabih:** Meio cafona.

**Juru:** Você só está assim porque eu não te deixei participar.

**Gabih:** (Joga os ombros) Nem ligo.

**Juru:** Liga sim.

**Gabih:** (Mostra a língua)

**Juru:** Muito maduro.

**Gabih:** A velha aqui é a Bruna.

**Juru:** Na verdade sou eu. Diz "tchau", Gabih.

**Gabih:** Tchau, Gabih.

**Juru:** (Gira os olhos) Feliz aniversário, Bruna.

**Gabih:** Feliz aniversário, Bruna.

As duas dão tchau.

* * *

N/A:

Não esquecam dos Parabens para a minha amiga/ beta/ maluca/ doida de pedra/ obssessiva pelas musicas da Taylor Swift/ apaixonada pelo Edward. Deixando reviews.

Parabens amoreco, te adoro.

Beijos e ate uma proxima leitura.


End file.
